He'll Never Be What I Used To Be To You
by Nat
Summary: Just a little song fic that I just had to write. A song analyzed between Mac and Mic, on their relationship or lack of it.


Title: He'll Never Be What I Used To Be To You  
Author: Nat  
Rating: PG-13   
Summary: Just a little song fic that I just had to write. A song analyzed between Mac and Mic, on their relationship or lack of it.  
Disclaimer: These characters don't belong to me but the hit show JAG. This song also doesn't belong to me but is sung by 98 Degrees.  
  
AN: As much as I love 98 Degrees and hate Mic Brumby (Bugme), I just had to use this 98 Degrees song to let Mic explore his ego. By the way, this was written in about 20 minutes so be gentile.  
  
I heard you found yourself a new man And you say you're happy as can be   
  
"How can anyone think that they can look after Sarah MacKenzie better than I can? She must be trippen' to think that 'HE' can provide better than me. It's just a single matter of who the better man is. And if you ask me, there's no competition."  
  
No one can play the game like you can   
but does he give you everything you need   
  
"How in hell does Mic think he owns me?!?! At least Harm's got a tender side and a heart. I think Mic's heart froze when his stupid mucho dick rugby team lots their grand final. At least watching the football with Harm is soothing and not a prehistoric grudge match. Mic can't give me anything. The only thing Mic want's to give me is his sperm to get me pregnant. Prick!"  
  
But in good time You're gonna find Your eyes were closed   
And your heart was blind   
  
"She's going to realize that 'HE'S' not up to my standards. That 'HE'S' nothing compared to me. She's being blind to what we had... have. It's just going to take a tad of my charm and she'll be back in my life and not to mention my bed, in no time."  
  
Now it's too late to change your faith 'Cause there's no way he'll ever take my place   
"He already has so get used to it. Harm's my man, the only man that I want and need. He always has, we've just being to stupid, stubin and pig headed to fess up to it, until now. I see it as too late to change my fate with Mic. Shit, I wish I never got involved with the prick. Dumb barstard was only interested in sex! I might have said 'Fuck Him', but then Mic might take it literally. Egotistical prick!"  
Chorus He'll never be What I used to be to you So if you wanna play the fool   
"She's a fool to leave me, she doesn't know what she's missing out on. Great bloody sex and the chance at to have to great, beautiful looking kids."  
  
Then make that move   
And do what you gotta do   
You'll never find  
A heart that is half as true   
  
"That's just the thing, Harm's my true love. Mic just get the hell out of my life. Go the hell back to Australia, to your sheep farm, to you're stupid little bimbo's, too dumb to see they're getting a raw deal."  
  
I guess you really never knew But soon you'll see That he'll never be What I used to be to you   
  
"I'm the one that you should be with. I'm the one that's true to your heart. He's not going to match up to me, I'm just too much of a man. Especially compare to that dick-slapping pilot. God! 'HE'S' even that pathetic that his crashed a million dollar plane on an aircraft carrier. What a wanker?!"  
  
Does he even have a notion Of what you really feel inside   
  
"Unlike some soft dicks, Harm is going to feel what's really inside me. Physically and mentally. He knows how I work and how to treat me when it comes down to the crunch. Somehow I don't think sex is an appropriate way to comfort someone that's had a shit of a day, or a failed mission with Webb or anything to get you in a mood. Now a hot bath with Harm and a tension releasing neck and back rub are a hell of a lot better."  
Are you going through the motions Livin' a lie like you're satisfied But late at night   
You realize   
There's somethin' tellin' you it just ain't right   
It's not the same   
Am I to blame   
And when you're with him   
You call my name   
  
"You can lie to yourself about how you feel about me and how great we are together. You can't tell me that laying in bed at night you don't think about me. I'm not to blame for you being stupid. I'm not going to hold that against you, Sarah. You want me so bad. I can feel it every time we're in the same room together. A sexual charge. It feels great. You should pay attention to it, Sarah, it might get you somewhere."  
  
Chorus I gave you all my love What were you thinking of Guess it was just a game It's all the same to you   
"You're calling me stupid!!! I guess I was to a degree, considering that I contemplated marrying you. That was stupid. I've always had problems with the men I dated but I'm not dating anymore. I'm living life with the man of my dreams. That man that has plagued my dreams, night after night. And I didn't think that guy was you Mic. Come to think of it, I'm sure as hell he isn't you. That's insulting. I should have picked Harm in the first place but at least now my wrongs have being righted."  
  
Too late to try again This story's at an end It's time for movin' onNow what ya gonna do   
  
"You're not going to move on. You can't. I'm imprinted in your mind. I'm the best thing in life that you're going to get. Hell I'm even stooping my levels to be with you. You should think of me doing you a favor and letting you be with me. I guess some people are just blinded to the light that's really shinning in their face. You should just pay attention to it. Might get you somewhere and with someone. May the best man win."  



End file.
